characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Machamp
Machamp is the Superpower Pokémon. It debuted in Pokémon Red & Blue Versions. It evolves from Machoke when traded, and is the final evolved form of Machop. Background According to Pokédex entries, Machamp has enough strength in just one arm to move entire mountains, and sometimes when attempting to do work that requires care, it's arms can become tangled up. Machamp is a very powerful Pokémon, having a high Attack stat and decent Defense stats. Another Dex entry states that it can unleash a flurry of 1,000 punches in just two seconds. Powers & Abilities Abilities *'Guts:' When Machamp is suffering from a serious status condition, such as Poison or Paralysis, it gains a boost to it's Attack stat. With this ability, Burn's Attack drop is ignored. *'No Guard:' This ability ensures every move from both it and it's opponent will land, regardless of accuracy or evasion. *'Steadfast:' Pokémon with this ability have their speed raised by one stage upon flinching. This is Machamp's hidden ability. Moves *'Wide Guard:' A Rock-type status move that protects the user and it's allies from moves that damage multiple Pokémon at once that turn. *'Low Kick:' A Fighting-type physical move that deals more damage on heavier opponents. *'Leer:' A Normal-type status move that lowers the opponent's Defense stat by one stage. *'Focus Energy:' A Normal-type status move that increases the user's likeliness for a critical hit. *'Karate Chop:' A Fighting-type physical move. *'Foresight:' A Normal-type status move that removes a Ghost-type Pokémon's immunities to Normal and Fighting-type moves. *'Low Sweep:' A Fighting-type physical move that lowers the target's speed stat by one stage. *'Seismic Toss:' A Fighting-type physical move that only deals damage equal to the target's level. Machamp does not get STAB from this move. *'Revenge:' A Fighting-type physical move that deals more damage if the user was damaged beforehand. This move has decreased priority. *'Knock Off:' A Dark-type physical move that knocks off the opponent's held item. *'Vital Throw:' A Fighting-type physical move that never misses and has decreased priority. *'Wake-Up Slap:' A Fighting-type physical move that deals double damage on sleeping opponents and wakes them up upon contact. *'Dual Chop:' A Dragon-type physical move that hits twice per turn. *'Submission:' A Fighting-type physical move that deals recoil damage to it's user. *'Bulk Up:' A Fighting-type status move that increases the user's attack and defense stats by one stage. *'Cross Chop:' A Fighting-type physical move with a higher critical hit ratio. *'Scary Face:' A Normal-type status move that lowers the target's speed stat by two stages. *'Dynamic Punch:' A Fighting-type physical move that deals high damage and confuses the opponent upon impact. The only downside being is that it only has a 50/50 chance of connecting, unless Machamp has the No Guard ability. Weaknesses *'Type Effectiveness: '''Being a Fighting-type, Machamp takes double damage from moves with Flying, Psychic, or Fairy-type properties to them. *'Speed:''' While powerful, Machamp's speed is honestly not good, allowing it to easily get outsped by other Pokémon. Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Animals Category:Video Game Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:True Neutral Category:JRPG Characters Category:Nintendo